creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Island
In 1998, a group of four women ranging from the ages of 22 to 26 were found dead on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. In 2002, the bodies belonging to three separate, stranded individuals were discovered on the same island. All of the victims had one thing in common. They all had wounds inflicted by a stick like object. Their stomachs were torn open, their vital organs removed, and their eyes gouged out. So, these bodies were the only ones reported on the island. It's said that barely any investigators that journeyed there returned. And there was just one question: were there more corpses there than said to be? That's what I'm trying to find out. As an investigator, I get sent out on a lot of wacky cases, but this is by far the strangest. They say there were seven people found dead on an island. But then there's the fact that a large number of people that were said to have traveled to the island were reported missing but never found. So, I get sent out to investigate, and I'm just supposed to look around until my partner comes back to help me out. So I get there, and I see a group of deflated rafts sprawled out across the sand. I look at each, and all of them are empty. But then I get to one that has a little, rusted box sitting in the sand beside it. On the lid, in what looks to be marker, it says, "MEAT." And so, I open the box. Immediately, I want to vomit. In this box, there's a kidney and small intestine. I slowly step away from it. I don't know what the hell's going on, but whatever it is, I don't like it. So I call my partner, and he's a couple miles away from the island, unfortunately. Frantically, I try to contact him. "I've got bad news," I say, my voice shaky. "There's a... box here, containing a kidney and a small intestine." I can hear his voice faintly on the other line, but for the most part, I just hear static. "Hey," I say louder, "I've got a--" I turn around and look at the sand. There's a whole line of blood going through it. I start walking over to it, and I find that the whole thing's actually a trail. When I follow it, it leads me to a small cave around the back of the island. Inside the cave...god, I never thought I'd actually see something so horrifying. Several bodies line the walls. Each is pinned there with sticks, which pierce straight through their hands. Their eyes are violently gouged out and their tongues are removed. Their stomachs are torn open and several organs are missing. And each victim has a look of shock and fear on their face. All of a sudden, it feels like there's someone behind me. I swing around to be faced with a kid. He's fifteen, at the least, and he looks like he's been on this island forever. His clothing is torn and he's covered head to toe in blood. He licks his bloody fingers with an evil, sickening grin, and he says, "You shouldn't have come here, sir." Update: New Discovery New Orleans Press Investigator Jack Christopher Hoover has been the seventh investigator to go missing. All seven of these investigators reportedly went to an island in the Pacific Ocean over the years 2001-2003. On October 17, 2004, an agency from Brazil traveled to this island. The seven bodies of the missing investigators were found in a cave pinned to the wall with sticks. Their eyes were gouged out, tongues removed, and bodies dissected. But for an odd reason, all of the bodies had a stick pinned where their kidney and small intestine would be. In small writing in marker on the side of the stick, it read: "MEAT." No suspects have been apprehended, though an object has been found among a group of deflated rafts--a box with the word "MEAT" written on the lid. However, the box contained nothing. More on this issue is to come. Category:Places Category:Dismemberment